I Will Love You Till it Hurts
by LukeiggyMcgee
Summary: Iggy is tired of being all helpless. He wants a reason to live. And that reason is Max. But will fang get in the way? Does Max like Iggy? What will happen? Miggy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride!

* * *

><p>Iggy prov…<p>

I lay in my room just thinking. Thinking about how my life means nothing. There is nothing that can make me change my mind about that. I can't help with fighting. I can't see what I'm doing. If somebody moves something I need help. I let out a sigh. My best friend smells bad. And I hate my other best friend. Fang.

Every night all I can here are them giggling down stairs. It makes me sick. And every day after that, when I come from my room they are still giggling. Then when I try to get away from it, and just talk to Max about whatever, she always talks about Fang. I can't stand it!

I just wish I was Fang all together. He is smart, dark, funny, and from what Nudge said "Really Hot". Hell I would date him. It just hurts. To know I don't have any chance with her. My one true love. The one I would love, Protect, and remain fateful too.

I have no clue if she knows if I like her. It wouldn't matter. He's still perfect and I'm still the blind kid over in the corner feeling colors. I'm a loser.

So I just lay here. Just thinking. I started spending a lot more time in my room since they started making out. Gazzy describes it as the worst nightmare he will ever have. I agreed. Lots of times I think about killing myself or making a move on Max. Well either way I'm going to die. I told one person that I like Max. And I didn't ever tell her by will. You guessed it, Angel. She told me everything will work out in the end. But that was a while ago. So I think she was lying.

I sighed again when I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I said in a not so thrilled voice. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey it's me." It was Max! Then I calmed down and thought she doesn't like you get over it. "Anyway can I come in?" she asked.

I was about to answer when I sat up. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I felt something wet in my eyes. Oh great I am so depressed I am crying. See useless.

I got everything out of my eyes and ran up and opened the door. "Thanks, nice bed head. Did I wake you up?" She asked. I was now embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, no, no I was just sitting here. Thinking. Ya know." I didn't know what this was all about. "So what's up?" I asked hoping to get this over with.

"Nothing just thought that you wanted to talk you seem kind of, I don't know private. Have you been crying?" she asked as she touched my face lightly. Where I had felt the tears.

"NO!" I couldn't swallow my pride so…. "I just spilled water on my eyes…" I heard her laugh. She walked me to my bed.

"Sure." We sat down. "So what were you spilling your water for?" She asked while leaning back on my bed.

"You don't need to know and it doesn't concern you." Total lie. "I just want to be alone ok? Please can you just go?" I was sad after I said those things but I couldn't take them back.

"Ya know, ever since you've been up here you have turned into a real jerk." She said right before slamming the door to my room. I blew it. I could hear her going down the stairs kind of like a stomping way. I thought well I should go say sorry.

I was at the top of the stairs then heard right around the corner, Max and Fang making out. I couldn't believe it! She was just yelling at me then 2 seconds later she's down here sharing spit with Fang!

I came down the stairs louder then I should have. "What the Hell?" I said a little quieter than a yell.

Fang pulled away from the kiss and stared at me. I could feel him getting mad that I stopped the beloved kiss. "What? Can't I kiss my love?" He said. I knew there was a smile on his face and I am pretty sure he was looking at Max. That word. "Love" he doesn't know what that means. I hate him so much!

"She's not your love Fang!" I stopped myself. "Never mind." I turned and walked outside. I could hear Fang say "What the hell dose him mean?" then Max say "he just doesn't know. But I love you" she said as she gave him one more kiss before she started walking toward me.

She got in front of me. I could tell she was trying to look into my eyes but it was failing. "What?" I finally said.

"Why did you say that? And why were you so mad?"

"Did you ever think of someone besides Fang?"

"Yeah all the time, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, You."

"What? YOU LOVE GAZZY?" I said freaking out. I mean come on I love the kid but really?

"What? No I meant like as in I always think about you guys."

I calmed down. "Oh well do you ever think of liking anyone else?"

"No. Why?"

I could feel tears run down my cheeks. Again embraced. I mean I just got my heart broken what am I supposed to do?

"Iggy? Are you okay?" her soft sweet hands were on my face again.

I grabbed her but the wrists. "You will never understand that everything, my breathing, my fighting, my heart beating is because of you! I keep myself alive just in case that 1 and 100,000,000,000 chance of her liking me comes true. And I know it won't but I still hope and dream it will." I ended my phrase and without thinking leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and the best thing I ever tasted. Fang was such a lucky son of a beep. The fireworks went off in my head. But all good things have to come to an end. She didn't kiss back. I sighed. I knew this would happen. I'm not Fang.

"Iggy, Get away from Max!" I heard Fang yell. His footsteps were coming at me. This was the fight I have been waiting for! I heard his foot leave the ground as he jumped to tackle me but I didn't move fast enough. He brought me down. We were rolling down thing grassy hill. We were both punching and kicking each other. Then I felt like I wet myself. But thank god! We had landed in a pond at the bottom of the hill. As soon as I heard him come up for a breath I jumped on him. I punched him square in the jaw. Awww too bad he can't kiss Max for a while! He got right up and kicked me in the ribs. Then punched me in the gut. I fell under water. I came up about 30 seconds later. When he got out. Max was down here then she clung to Fang.

"God Damn! I'm out of here!" I got out of the water and started walking to my room. When I got there I started packing. I came across something that I loved. My liter. I didn't smoke at all. But what I did was I took a pair of teasers then put them over the fire heated them up, then cut myself. So I sat there doing that for a while. Until I felt all dizzy.

"Iggy? Are you okay? Oh My God! Fang get in here!" Max said freaking out.

"What?" then he looked down. "Oh crap". That was the last think I remember until I passed out. I woke up the next morning in my bed. It was warm and I had a bandage on my left arm. The one I cut. I cut the left since I was always Max's left hand man.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it there is more coming...review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly sat up, a little dizzy from the blood lose. I touched my arm, the injured one. It was wet, the color was red. Blood. I sighed. Why am I the one who always ends up hurt and broken? Fang never had a reason to cut himself, therefore he didn't. He was perfect. I couldn't stop thinking that.

"You awake?" An innocent voice said. Angel.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I said hoping I was only in here for like 20 minutes.

"A couple hours. You have to stop doing this over Max. Everything will turn out how its suppose to." She said while patting my arm. My arm still hurt.

"Ok how did you know this was about Max? Oh right, never mind. I'm the right person for her?" I asked looking away.

"Iggy, I don't know all the answers, ok?" Just then a knock was at the door. Angel smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Ig, are you ok?" A voice said stepping in. Max.

I sat up straight. "Yeah". I said lying.

"Angel can you go away for a sec sweetheart?" Max said looking hopeful.

"I'll find out about it later, duh." She sighed. "But fine." She walked out.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Just because I said I didn't like you. I didn't want to lie." She sat down.

"You don't get it. If you don't feel the same way about me, then I can't live. I'll kill myself! I live for one reason. And it's for you Max" I was looking into her eyes. I think. I was holding her shoulders.

"I guess I don't get it. That's the way I feel about," She paused. "Fang." It took my breath away. She didn't like me at all. The kiss meant nothing. I stood up quickly grabbing a White Shirt and a belt. I put them on then grabbed a bag. I stuffed some cloths and some explosives and put the bag on my back.

"I'm out of the flock. Tell Gaz, Nudge, and Angel I'm sorry." I said while pulling the window open.

"What? No! Why? I mean come on, Please! No one wants you to go! You're important to the team Please!"

"Max, I get hurt too much, Gaz is the only one who wants me to stay and I'm not important." I said; almost forgetting the Liter and my Teasers.

"What about me and Fang?" She asked quietly.

"What about you two?" I hissed.

"You told the other three sorry but what about me and Fang?" She said still quiet.

"Fang can be a lucky son of a beep the rest of his life." I started. "The last thing I'm going to say to you, with all of my heart- all of it- is, I love you Maximum Ride." I said then turned around and spread my wings out. I jumped out the window. I felt something warm and rough start bringing me down. Arms wrapped around my chest. I tucked my wings in quickly to turn and face the force. Then whipped my wings back out pushed down hard just barley able to left the force. I heard sobbing. It was Max. For her safety I landed on the roof.

I pulled my wings in. She went to her knees. Holding her head with her arms looking down. Wait. I saw her! Barely but still! I lifted her up and hugged her. Tightly I never wanted to let go. She was holding me just as tightly. I buried my nose in her hair loving every scent. My eyes went back to not seeing at all but that's fine; I was holding the love of my life. She pulled back. I could feel her staring up at me. I looked down. I put my hand to her cheeks. They were wet. I sighed.

"Iggy, Please don't go!" I could hear her sadness in that.

"Max if you say three words I will stay." I said.

"I can't."

I turned. She flipped me back around and her lips pressed against mine. My mind was about to explode. Her lips were so soft and warm. The best thing ever. And what's best about it is She Kissed ME! I was in haven.

Still Sobbing. "I love you Iggy, Please stay with me and the flock forever."

"I love you too Max; I was never going to leave." I wouldn't be able too.

* * *

><p>AN: coming….Review


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

She had pulled me back into a hug and we had stayed there for a while. After that we had taken a quick flight around the area just talking. I knew I was in love with her. I would always be. And she was in love with me. I had a reason to live. We had stoped by a cliff. She made me give her my liter and my teasers and she threw them over the cliff. I knew I wouldn't need them as long as I had Max.

Fang's Prov...

I haven't seen Max in a while. The last place I saw her was when she went to iggy. He had been cutting himself. What is wroung with him? He knew I was in complete love with her. Hell, he told me to go for it. I wasn't going to feel bad and just give her to him. He makes me so pissed off.

I sighed, then I heard a window shut and voices coming from Iggy's room. At least he's awake. I thought. I jogged up the stairs and walked into iggy's room. " Hey Iggy-" I was cut off by what I saw. Max's arms around Iggy's neck, Iggy's hands on Max's waist. And them kissing. I lost my breath.

"Max?" I said sad and destroyed.

She pulled away and looked terrified. " Fang, I-"

I cut her off. " What are you doing? We're dating! You can't just make out with every guy you see! I mean Iggy? Over me? Max I love you. He can never feel the way I do!" I said running out of breath. I was almost yelling. I was in love with her. She is in love with me. We're suppose to be together.

Iggy came up to me. He was a few inches taller then me but he wasn't intimadating. " I love Max. I have always loved her. She wasn't meant to be with you. She just told me she loved me, and that we were going to be together." I looked in his eyes. I didnt beleavie it. " Max? will you tell him?" he asked looking back at her.

She stood there frozen. She took in a gulp of breath then started. " Iggy, you know you are so important. You were about to leave. it was the heat of the moment. Let me just figure everything out ok? I still like you a lot." She said she leaned up and kissed him quickly. " Fang we need to talk." She said as she walked out.

I followed.

Iggy's Prov

I guess they think I am deaf too. I could hear them talking outside my door.

"I just said that so he wouldn't leave. You have to believe that." Max said.

"Then why did you kiss him?" he hissed.

"I needed to make sure he stayed. Fang look at me. You are the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I love, the reason I am still on this planet. I can only mean these three words to you. I love you." I heard her lean forward and I then heard my nightmare come back. They were kissing.

I let tears race down my face. I grabbed a pencil and paper and started to write on it. I'm sure it looked crappy. I grabbed a knife and cut just enough so there would be blood. I splattered it all over the page. Then I got my bag and took flight, tears still running down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>AN: coming….Review

_**Repost! Review this one!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_Italics=letter _

Max's Prov…

After my little make out with Fang got done with I slipped into Iggy's room. I wanted to talk and make him realize that he didn't have that deep of feelings for me.  
>I didn't see him. I looked around the room. The only things that stuck out were a piece of paper on the bed and a big red pool of blood on his sheets. I gasped. I ran over to his bed and read the bad hand writing.<p>

_Max,_

_I heard you and Fang talking. I heard every word. What you said about loving him and just trying to calm me down. I thought I meant more than that. You lied when you said those words. That you could only say to Fang. Maximum I am not going to be in the flock anymore. Even if you do come after me I can't believe anything you say anymore. I want you to stop reading this for about 5 seconds and you will see what went off in my head when I was kissing you._

I looked at the note again and then looked out the window. As soon as I did fireworks set off. They were beautiful. They spelled things out like "Max" and "Will always love you" and "No reason to live." They were dazzling colors but I knew what he was going to do now. I looked back at the note and say something else.

_P.S I love explosions. Keep looking at the fireworks._

I looked back out. Then I saw this huge bomb go off. I saw something shoot in the air. My heart stopped. I knew what it was. I had tears coming down my face.

I jumped out of the window, and whipped out my wings. I flew as fast as I could to reach the figure. It was Iggy. I caught him right before he hit the ground. And set him down.

* * *

><p>AN: Not the end…..Review…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride<em>! Only the plot. **(Editor: Sorry! I never added this while I edited his story! Blame me, blackshadow878, for that!)**

* * *

><p>Iggy's Prov…<p>

I felt the bomb go off. I smiled. Now Max could just have Fang and not have to deal with me. I let myself go. Keeping my wings tucked in tight. Then I felt arms again come over me. Behind my head and my waist. And then get put down gently. It was Max…

WHAT THE HELL. I was supposed to die. I didn't hurt like at all.

I felt a hand smack me as I was sitting up. I heard sobs. "What the hell? Why did you do that?" I heard Max say.

"Didn't you read my note?" I sighed.

"Yeah and I didn't think you would go this far you could have killed yourself. And the fireworks were amazing. Do you; really feel that way about me?" She asked

"Look at me Max." She turned her head. I could see her again! I smiled. "Max every time I touch you my heart goes for a ride. Every time you look at me I feel like I just got zapped. Every time we kiss, I feel like I would rather die a million times than it ends. And every time I see your face, I have a perfect view of heaven." There were my thoughts. I was in total love with her.

"Iggy?" she put her warm hand on my face. "You can see?" she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Only when I look at Angels." I smiled.

Max's Prov…

That had to be love. He could only see when he looked at me. I think I might be falling for him. Wait! No no I love Fang. Do I?

We were sitting there for a while.

"I need to know if you like me." Iggy said still looking at me.

"Well what do I say; if I say no you kill yourself, if I say yes I want to make sure it's right." I explained.

"All I want is the truth. For you not to go back to Fang and tell him you lied to me. I just want you to know I love you." He smiled. We headed back.

I got Fang and Iggy in the living room to say what I thought about. "You two are two amazing guys. Fang I have loved you for years and years. And I have only thought of Iggy like that for a few hours. And I needed to give you both an answer. And…" I walked toward Iggy and gave him a tight hug. "But I love Fang." I said and walked over to Fang.

I saw the disappointment in Iggy's face. The terror, the sadness, and the anger.

"Of course you pick him, he's smart, dark, sarcastic, and he can see, hell I would date him. But he could never give you what I can. He can never love you the way I do." He said.

Iggy's Prov…

Tears were streaking down my face. I grabbed my bag. I heard the younger ones run down the stairs. They lined up. "Angel, you were right, everything happened like it was supposed to." I gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Gazzy you have been my best friend for the longest time. And I will miss you so much." I said giving him a hug and saying in his ear. "There's a stink bomb in Fangs room". "Nudge you are great and I would be a hopeless fashion wearer without you." I gave her a hug. They were all crying. I stood up to Fang. "Bye, even though I don't like you, I will miss you. Take care of Max you lucky son of a-" He cut me off with a hug. I pulled away and I looked at Max, I could see again. Tears ran from my face again. "Max, I will never ever forget you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, they are all in my memory and I will always remember what happened today." I turned to everyone. "I won't see any of you again" I said with tears racing from my eyes. "But I will never forget you." I turned my last goodbye to Max. She hugged me tightly. "This time you won't be coming after me ok? I love you and I always will but I can't keep playing this game." I pulled back. I put my bag on my back.

_You are distending to be with Max, Iggy. I had a vision last night_. Angel popped in my head. I turned one last time to see my flock. I loved them all so much. I spread my wings and took off, tears still flooding. Shit. I thought. I flew back as fast as I could. I knocked into Fang as I landed. I got up quickly. "Everyone out now!" I yelled.

"Why?" Max yelled back.

"I was planning to kill myself while you guys were away but I forgot to switch the bomb off. Get out now!"

They all trampled out. The explosion went off. I had only seconds to see Max still within range. I dove right in front of her so she wouldn't get hit.

I did. "Max is you ok?"

"Iggy you're bleeding." I smiled.

"Oh well." I smiled.

I leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't retreat or anything she just kissed me back. We did that for as long as we could without breathing. Fang stood over us. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Iggy, you are my new reason to live. Fang wouldn't have taken that bomb for me. I love you." She smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: not the end…review


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride<em>! Only the plot. **(Editor: Sorry! I never added this while I edited his story! Blame me, blackshadow878, for that!)**

* * *

><p>Fang Prov…<p>

Our house was destroyed and its Iggy's fault but he didn't care he had Max. But we had a backup house so we went there. Ig and I had to share a room. When we got there we all went to our rooms, it was late. Iggy lay back on his bed.

"You're lucky" I said quietly

"What are you talking about? I'm blind how is that lucky?"

"You got Max. She's yours now."

"She's not a prize and get over it."

"No, I will never get over it I love her more then you ever could."

He got up. "You don't know what you're saying."

I stood up and faced him. "Yes I do. You can't even take her places cause you would get lost." I spat.

Fury came over his eyes. Just what I wanted. He yelled shut up and shoved me down on my bed. He sat on me and started punching me in the face.

Max came in. She stopped. "Iggy! Get off of him!" She came over to me and sat down. She got Iggy off.

"Max, you should have heard what she was saying!"

"I don't care you never beat someone up in the flock!" She yelled. "Fang hon are you ok?"

"I think so." I was so awesome.

"Iggy" She wouldn't look at him. "I think you should leave. Now."

"But," He started.

"Go!" he turned are fan out. I saw him take off and smiled to myself.

"Good."

"Are you ok?"

I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back.

* * *

><p>AN: not the end…review


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride<em>…**

* * *

><p>Iggy's Prov….<p>

She did it again. She lied again. She didn't love me and I guess she never can. I wish she would just understand everything is for her. But she feels that way about Fang.

I sighed. I pulled out a knife. I put it to my skin. It didn't hurt but every time I did it, it reminded me about Max. It killed my insides, my heart. I felt blood coming out. I knew even if she meant what she said, and she said I love you, to me she would always still love Fang. No matter what. And I couldn't do anything about it.

Max's Prov…..

Fang ended up with a bloody nose and a black eye. What in the world got into Iggy? But if he did that to a member of the flock he shouldn't be in it. I had gone down stairs after caring for Fang. There was a bumping sound near the door. Probably Iggy. I went to open it. It was Jeb. I still hated Jeb. Even though my mom trusted him.

"What?" I spat.

"I need you and the flock to come with me."

"Where?"

"You'll find out."

"I need to know before we go."

"Max! Come on!" he demanded.

"No! Where are we going?"

"Damn it Max! But if you won't come then I'm sorry." He turned. Then M-geeks came storming in.

"Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ig-" I stopped. "Come on we need to get out of here let's go!" I spread my wings and jumped up. The flock started coming. But then one of the M-geeks knocked me down. Fang's hand came down to help me out but then he started battle with another one. Great now we're in a war. With 5 of us and about 300 of them. If Iggy were here it wouldn't seem so bad. But he wasn't so it did.

I sprang at one of them with my heel out. It caught it. These had gotten a lot better.

After about a half an hour of fighting we were worn out. There were still a bunch of them. In the end we had gotten taken to a lab. My worst nightmare.

Iggy's Prov….

I had gotten a fire started. Score one for the blind guy of science. I was sitting down on a rock. Almost a sleep when I heard a twig break. I stood up quickly. The thing stopped, but then came closer to me.

"Iggy" A familiar voice said.

"Jeb?" I questioned.

"Yeah, look Iggy I need to talk to you, sit down."

At this point I had nothing to lose. I sat down.

"Iggy, Why aren't you with the flock?"

"Max got mad at me. I was beating up Fang."

"Really? Why were you beating him up?"

"Cause we both love Max."

"Iggy, you weren't destined to be with Max. And there's something else."

"What?"

"I just saw Max a little bit ago. She was, saying she was giving up the mission to" He stopped. "To get married to Fang."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"That's why I came to you."

"What?" I said still outraged.

"You are the only other older one that can carry out her mission. We just need to run some tests on you."

"Sure, I have nothing to lose." I said standing up. I held back tears. How could she?

* * *

><p>AN: Coming soon…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride.<em>**

* * *

><p>Iggy's Prov…<p>

I was sitting in an office. I think. It smelled like one. All I heard was someone typing. Then the door opened.

"Are you ready Iggy?" Jeb said.

"Yeah, what will these tests be?"

"Just to see if we could improve your eye sight, maybe even bring it back."

"You really think you could do that?"

"I think we might. But I need you to do something first, to test your abilities."

"Sure."

He led me to another room. I heard light breathing. And chains ringing.

"Iggy!"

"Max?"

"Max, Be quiet. You're looking at the new savoir." Jeb spat. A woman walked into the room quickly.

"Sir, we need you."

"Ok, Iggy stay here."

I sighed. "Ok." Great now I have to be in here with this ass.

"Iggy, what is he talking about?" Max asked.

"Well since you and Fang are getting married, He needed someone else."

"WHAT? I'm not getting married. God I'm only 14. I don't even know who I love yet." I could hear her chains coming closer to the bars I was leaning on. He hand touched mine. "I might not love Fang, I might love you."

"Don't even start that crap!" I yelled "You kicked me out of the flock; you lied to me time and time again. You don't do that to someone you love." I had gotten quieter.

"Iggy, I'm sorry. And you're right. But you have to get me out of here. I don't know what they're going to do to me."

"Where are the younger kids?"

"I don't know, I think there down farther."

I started to walk away. Trying to listen.

"Where are you going? What about me?"

I stopped. "I don't know if they could handle the treatments, but the great Maximum ride could". I said, and then mumbled. "I know I couldn't." I kept walking.

Max's Prov…..

Iggy had left. What is wrong with me? I guess I don't love him. I might? Anyway he went to find the rest of the flock. He made up an excuse but I think he just doesn't want to get his heart broken again.

* * *

><p>AN: Review


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Maximum Ride<em>.**

* * *

><p>Iggy's Prov…<p>

I had left Max. I needed to find the others. Then I heard some footsteps. Heavy ones. I started to head back to Max. Trying to stay in the shadows but it didn't really help that I am blind and I can't see where the shadows are. But I headed back.

"Iggy?" Max said.

"Yeah, I couldn't find the others."

"Promise me you won't leave again."

"I'll try not to. Max, what would you do if I died during one of these tests?"

She was still leaning on the bars. "Iggy, if you died I couldn't go on much longer. I have been in a battle with myself about you and Fang."

"I don't want to be your default setting. If we are ever going to be together I need to know if you love me and not Fang."

"If I ever do decide the other person would not be my default setting. I would be with one person and that is the person I will pick." She reached out and held my hand in hers.

Footsteps came. "Iggy." Jeb had said.

"Get away from her! She is not the leader anymore!"

I stepped in front of him. He was shorter than me. "Let her go. Now. Or I will show you how good I am!" I then heard the heavy footsteps again and two big dudes grabbed my arms. I tried to push them away but they had ended up throwing me in with Max.

"A shame." Jeb said before he left.

Max came over and sat beside me. Leaning her head on my shoulder. I scooted away. I couldn't even sit with her. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. And she won't let me.

"Iggy," She said while grabbing my hand. "Can I at least sit here with you?"

"No." I got up and leaned on the bars. "I'm sorry."

"What? You're going to be a baby about this?"

"Yeah, in fact I am."

Jeb's footsteps had come back. "Max it's your turn." I quickly got in front of her, blocking her from that monster.

"What's the test?" she was holding on to my shoulder.

"I want to improve her eyesight." When he said that my heart sank. That's what they said when they had taken me. When I came back I was blind. I couldn't let them hurt Max.

"No" I said firmly.

"You don't have a choice"

I stepped forward and looked at him. I think. "Really? This is my choice." I kneed him in the bad spot and grabbed Max's hand. I took off running. When there was a bathroom thing I went in and locked the door behind me. I was painting.

"Thanks" Max said painting also.

"I couldn't let them do that to you."

"Iggy, I love you." I turned toward her.

"Prove it!" I almost yelled.

She stood up straight put her hands against my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall. She took a second and put her lips to mine in a lustful kiss. I deepened it by tilting my head. When she pulled back I could see her. Just her nothing else but her. See what she does to me?

"I love you." She repeated.

"I believe you. But we have to find the others and get out of here." I heard a pound against the door.

"Come out with your hands up!"

I unlocked the door. And threw the door opened hitting the person in the face. It was Gazzy.

"Dude? Sorry, But what the hell?"

He just got up and smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Come on lets go." The rest of the flock was with him.

We ran out of the building and took off flying. My hand in Max's.

When we got home everyone seemed to get it. I could hear the sound of sweet success. Fang was crying. HA.

Max had slept in my bed that night. And pretty much every night. It was always the same. We would talk for a little bit. Make out, then she would fall asleep with my arm under her holding her waist and my other hand in hers. She was the love of my life. And not even Fang could ever change that.

I fact was, that I could never ever see anything, but Max. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: The end….Review Please….


End file.
